Microsoft Sam Plays Minecraft
About Microsoft Sam Plays Minecraft is a gaming series made in PixelartBuilder583's channel, which takes place when Sam creates a world known as The ROFL World in the game Minecraft. Sam traverses through the blocky world for resources that help him live rich in his own unique lifestyle with help from his friends. Occasionally, though, Sam and his friends run into numerous villains that carry out threats of takeover and world domination. This makes the entire series appear as if The ROFL World was actually in real life as a region in the United States of America. Main Minecraft point of views are mostly placed on Sam, Mike, Mary, Scotty, and PixelartBuilder583. Cast Italics indicate that the character is deceased. Bold text indicates who killed the deceased character and in which episode. Protagonists Text-to-Speech Gang * Microsoft Sam - Himself - Leader of the TTS Gang * Microsoft Mike - Himself * Microsoft Mary - Herself * Radar Overseer Scotty - Adult Male #1 (American English) * The ROFL Robot - RoboSoft Three * Substance Overseer Fire - Adult Male #2 (American English) * Microsoft Anna - herself in Season 1 until S2EP13's ending; RoboSoft Four in S2EP18 - present - Killed by Natural Microsoft Sam and AntiartDestroyer385 in Season 4 Episode 10 * Radar Overseer Robert - Adult Male #3 (American English) YouTube Characters * PixelartBuilder583 - Himself - Leader of his YouTube Crew of these four characters * Jotegen (oka Creeperkiller43) - Adult Male #3 (American English) * TheClassyScrub (formerly Gamerbob1243) - Adult Male #4 (American English) - Leader of a new and reborn NSA * FearRising - Adult Male #7 (American English) * Agginon - Adult Male #7 (American English) - Appeared in Season 5 Episode 2 - Season 5 Episode 5; left to Michigan at the end of Season 5 Episode 5, currently stationed at the headquarters of Aginnon films, inc., and currently makes Cryo Logo Bloopers. * WryPlains12345 - Adult Male #1 (American English) - Appeared in Season 5 Episode 12 with his own versions of Sam, Mike, Mary, and Scotty after being terror attacked in Detroit Antagonists * Vagineer - 'Killed by Microsoft Sam in Season 2 Episode 4' * Diamond Enderman - Male Whisper - Killed by Microsoft Sam in Season 2 Episode 8 * Lucow Fozerrit - Adult Male #6 (American English) - Killed by TheClassyScrub in Season 2 Episode 13, but resurrected by Mager Whiz-ard in Season 2 Episode 19 * Mager Whiz-ard - Adult Male #8 (American English) - Killed by Wither in Season 2 Episode 20 * General Witherskel - Adult Male #2 (American English) - Killed by Microsoft Mike in Season 2 Episode 19 * Agent GL - Adult Male #1 (American English) - lowest pitch - Killed by Microsoft Mike in Season 3 Episode 20 * Sergeant Bonnit of the Mutant Killer Rabbits of Caerbannog with Assaulting Guns - Adult Male #3 (American English) - Killed by Microsoft Mike in Season 3 Episode 19 * Hacker Admin Jacob - Microsoft Mike - Killed by Microsoft Anna in Season 3 Episode 19; resurrected by Dalton as of Season 5 Episode 9 * MechaartBuilder583 - RoboSoft One (very low pitch) - Killed by PixelartBuilder583 in Season 3 Episode 19 * Commander Zompig - Adult Male #5 (American English) * Hacko Lizariet - Adult Male #6 (American English) - Lucow in his true form, and in a much lower pitch - Killed by Microsoft Sam and PixelartBuilder583; but he returned to his normal form after defeat * ''National Security Agency'' - Microsoft Mike (lower pitch) - Killed by FearRising in Season 4 Episode 20 * Natural Microsoft Sam - Microsoft Sam (lower pitch) '- Killed by Microsoft Sam in Season 4 Episode 10' * Natural Microsoft Mike - Microsoft Mike (lower pitch) - Killed by Microsoft Mike in Season 4 Episode 8 * Natural Microsoft Mary - Microsoft Mary (lower pitch) - Killed by Microsoft Mary in Season 4 Episode 9 * Doppler Overseer Scotty - Adult Male #1 (American English) - same pitch as Agent GL - Killed by Radar Overseer Scotty in Season 4 Episode 6 * AntiartDestroyer385 ''- Adult Male #2 (American English) - lowest pitch - '''Killed by PixelartBuilder583 in Season 4 Episode 10' * Xeilia - Adult Female #1 (American English) - Killed by Microsoft Mary and Radar Overseer Scotty in Season 4 Episode 19 * Kalele - ''Adult Female #2 (American English) - '''Killed by Substance Overseer Fire in Season 4 Episode 19' * Dalton - Adult Male #8 * Admiral Cheetmar - Adult Male #3 - lowest pitch * Head Hacker Admin Kelly - Adult Female #1 (British English) Miscellaneous Characters Miscellaneous characters are those who will appear in SOME episodes of the series. * Talking Zombies - Adult Male #1 - Always gets killed by Microsoft Sam, but multiple amounts of them come to annoy the fuck out of him * Enderman - Male Whisper - Always gets killed by Microsoft Sam, but occasionally, they return * Bacon - Adult Male # 3 * Pingas - Adult Male #4 * Substance Overseer Thunder - Adult Male #6 * Substance Overseer Water - Adult Female #1 * Substance Overseer Ice - Adult Female #2 * Radar Overseer Duncan - Adult Male #7 * Radar Overseer Gary - Adult Male #8 * Microsoft David Desktop - Himself * Microsoft Hazel Desktop - Herself * Microsoft Zira Desktop - Herself Category:Series Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:Pages needing Attention Category:TTS Videos Category:Series made by PixelartBuilder583 Category:Epic Category:Speakonia Category:Gaming Series